Brutal Fists
''Brutal Fists ''is the fighting game developed by Genisu Games with NetherRealm Studios and published by SEGA, it if created by genius-spirit and the most improved gameplay of Mortal Kombat, from the DeviantART. Releases in the May 13, 2006 for the PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii. Story There is a mysterious figure by the name of Edmund Gareth, also known as the Mad Alchemist. Edmund has created a cryptic and deadly tournament called Brutal Fists where the best fighters compete against eachother. Behind that tournament lies a plot conducted by the Mad Alchemist himself, which is to take over the world with his homunculi army and make himself a god of it. Will a winner defeat the Mad Alchemist and save the world from his coming tyranny? Gameplay Brutal Fists is a one-on-one fighting game formatted somewhere between 2.5D and 3D in which players fight on a 2D plain in a 3D environment but can still side step in accord around the stage. The game plays similar to Mortal Kombat (it doesn't help that Mortal Kombat is the game's biggest influence) and contains special moves and all characters have two fatalities called "Death Finishes" which, much like in Mortal Kombat, can be done after enough rounds were won. Characters Default * Butcher Man * Draco the Dragon * El Grande * Garou * Grackalor * Hong Chang * Jimmy Randalf * Karen Daisy * Koby Dominic * Magenta * Marco Adhemar * Sanctorum * Somchai A-Wut * Toratsume Exclusive Quest Fighters * Wii: 'Captain Falcon ''(F-Zero) * '''PS3: Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * Xbox 360: Jago (Killer Instinct) Hidden * Hibagon (Beat Arcade Mode on hard difficulty without any continues) * Iron Maiden (Beat Arcade Mode with at least 5 characters) * Mad Alchemist (Final Boss) (Complete Arcade Mode with at least 14 characters) * Ogoleithus (Bonus Boss) (Beat Arcade Mode as Mad Alchemist) * Sheva Laronde (Beat Arcade Mode with two female characters, Karen Daisy and Magenta) DLC 1st Season Pass * Dark Blade * Jenny Girard * Juro Takahiro * Lilith * Mejad * Mike Runner * Nestor Sevastan * Radior * Reiko Hotaka * Vetala 2nd Season Pass * Agonistes (from Clive Barker's Tortured Souls) * Akuma (from Street Fighter) * Deadpool (from Marvel Comics) * Dr. Clef (from SCP Foundation) * Ivy Valentine (from SoulCalibur) * Kenshiro (from Fist of the North Star) * Lobo (from DC Comics) * Predator (from Alien vs. Predator) * Scorpion (from Mortal Kombat) * Solid Snake (from Metal Gear Solid) NPC * Amy * Bimmy * Bob * Dr. Daphok * Giorgio A. Tsoukalos * Jased * Kami * Melica * Miyamoto Musashi * Plasma Juggernaut (Sub-Boss) * Rosia * Sasha Jefferson Arenas Default # Back Alley # Butcher's Cabin # Copacabana Beach # Dissection Lab Incident # Heo Suwat # Rodeo Show # Seoul Science High School # Shaolin Temple # Snowy Woods # The Streets # Tokyo Rooftop # Underground Ring # Vatican City # Wrestling Ring Exclusive Quest Fighters # Freeway # Mute City # Tiger Temple Hidden # Chaos World # Edmund Gareth's Laboratory # Hiba Forest # Mad Alchemist's Platform # Louisiana Swamp DLC 1st Season Pass # 2nd Circle of Hell # Celestial Presence # Circus Arena # Goryo Shrine # Indian Cemetery # Midtown Detroit # Power Plant Ruins # Takahiro's Dojo # Training Ground # Witchita City 2nd Season Pass # Agonistes' dwelling # Desert Area # Deserted Temple # House of Valentine's Prague Residence # Hokuto Dojo # Hunter's Jungle # Netherrealm # SCP Foundation Facility # Shadow Moses Island # Wade's Apartment Trivia * If you happen to stumble upon anything about a black-colored man with tentacles, it's a bonus boss character I best not reveal here on the journal, which means you're just going to have to read some Brutal Fists bios to find out who that is. * Since I won't bother describing the referee for the Brutal Fists tournament, who appears in story mode, I'll go ahead and sya that he is a seemingly-human (yet uncanny valley stricken) man. That's all I can best describe him, especially since the tournament is run by a sorcerer. * There is a sub boss called the Plasma Juggernaut, which is a monster composed of plasma energy covered by golden platings. I might upload an image of what he looks like but I'll see about it. * Some bios will contain two endings you'll either receive depending on whether or not you've defeated the bonus boss character. Category:Games Category:Genisu Games